Kasabian
Kasabian is |Kasabian's first studio album. It was released on 6 September 2004 and peaked at #4 in the UK charts. Background Recording After recording several demos under the name Saracuse, Kasabian got signed in January 2002 and set up base on a farm near Rutland Water, later dubbed Paradise Studios, where they lived and eventually recorded their debut album over the course of six to eight months after having the basic ideas for the songs for a while.The Portable Infinite Interview Garret "Jacknife" Lee was originally slated to produce the album on the recommendation of the record label, however, it did not work out because the band felt he was changing their music too much. Kasabian subsequently decided to produce the album themselves, with help from Jim Abbiss.Excellent Online Interview Title In early 2004, the working title of the album was Test Transmission.Shooman, Joe. Sound, Movement & Empire. p.95 Artwork The iconic masked man or "ultraface" logo that appears on nearly all early Kasabian releases was created by the band and went through a few versions until the final album art was designed by Simon Corkin.isnakebite.com Interview On the early single releases the masked man still had shoulders and a full head. It is inspired by Italian ultras.Celebrity fans: Kasabian "Italian football fans have their own flags, so we wanted one," Chris told MTV in 2005. "And if you see that face, you know we're in town."Kasabian Mix Big Riffs And Dance Beats To Make Noisy Love During War The official Kasabian manifesto says the following about the masked man: "The man behind the mask doesn't have to be a Che Guevara revolutionary. He could be a shelf stacker or an office worker, a dreamer, a schemer, the bloke/girl next to you on the bus, in the club, on the terraces, down the pub." It has been speculated that Chris wearing a scarf over his face on the cover of West Ryder Pauper Lunatic Asylum is a nod to the logo. Release The album was preceded by two limited edition singles, a demo version of Processed Beats and Reason Is Treason, the latter featuring the Jacknife Lee mix of the song. The first widespread single release and subsequent chart success was Club Foot on 17 May 2004, followed by L.S.F. (Lost Souls Forever) on 9 August 2004. A proper release of Processed Beats followed on 11 October 2004, as well as Cutt Off on 3 January 2005. A reissue of Club Foot was released on 21 March 2005. In June 2010, Kasabian was included in The Albums, a boxset consisting of Kasabian's first three albums. In March 2013 it was released together with Empire on a double CD as part of Sony's Double Pack series. In July 2013 the album was awarded triple platinum status in the UK.British Phonographic Industry: Certified Awards On 5 September 2014, one day before the tenth anniversary of the album's release, Kasabian performed it in its entirety at iTunes Festival in London, performing the majority of its songs for the first time in many years.Kasabian rocked out iTunes Festival Tracklisting #Club Foot #Processed Beats #Reason Is Treason #I.D. #Orange #L.S.F. (Lost Souls Forever) #Running Battle #Test Transmission #Pinch Roller #Cutt Off #Butcher Blues #Ovary Stripe #U Boat (with hidden track Reason Is Treason (Jacknife Lee Mix)) Personnel Kasabian *Tom Meighan (Vocals) *Sergio Pizzorno (Guitar, vocals, synths) *Chris Edwards (Bass) *Chris Karloff (Guitar, synths, omnichord, bass) Additional musicians *Ian Matthews (Drums on tracks 2, 5 and 11) *Ryan Glover (Drums on tracks 3 and 8) *Dan Ralph Martin (Drums on tracks 6 and 10) *Mitch Glover (Drums on track 12) Technical staff *Kasabian (Production) *Jim Abbiss (Additional production, mixing) *Barny (Mix engineering) *Damian Taylor (Programming) *John Dent (Mastering) *Jill Furmanovsky (Photography) *Simon Corkin (Design, illustration) Reception Chart performance Tour The first official Kasabian tour started on 19 January 2004 in Norwich, England and finished on 3 October 2005 in Atlantic City, New Jersey, USA, covering 15 countries in between. Quotes Editions *Kasabian Album Promo CD (PARADISE12) *Kasabian Album Sampler (PARADISE12) *Kasabian CD Album (PARADISE16) *Kasabian CD/DVD Album (PARADISE17) *Kasabian 2x10" Vinyl Album (PARADISE18) *Kasabian CD Album (USA) *Kasabian CD Album (USA Reissue) *Kasabian CD Album (Europe) *Kasabian CD Album (Japan) *Kasabian CD/DVD Album (Japan) *Kasabian CD Album (Japan Reissue) *Kasabian Album Sampler (Canada) *Kasabian Album Sampler (Japan) *Kasabian Album Promo CD (Japan) *Kasabian Cassette Album *Kasabian Unmastered *Kasabian Instrumentals *The Albums (PARADISE66) *Kasabian / Empire References Category:Studio albums